spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerful Chum
'''The Powerful Chum '''is the thirty-second episode of Leader Plankton!, and the seventeenth episode of Season 2. The previous episode was Clem vs. Sheldon and the next is Moonian Invasion. Plot Leader Plankton creates some highly powerful chum without realizing that if anybody gets hold of it then they will become super powerful giants and will be able to defeat him. So, instead Leader Plankton sends the chum to Uranus where some aliens there then eat it vow to eat it and try then try to attack Leader Plankton along with the rest of the ocean. Characters *Leader Plankton *Musical Squid *Gloopians (debut) *Cheapskate Krabs (cameo) *Prisoner SpongeBob (cameo) *Timmy the Twina *Sir Sandy *Bodyguard Patrick (speaking cameo) Story Leader Plankton was in the Bucket of Evil in the room where he tests out his experiements. "Aha! Done! By enhancing my shum, whoever eats it will become a superpowerful giant!" shouted Leader Plankton happy with his sucess. "Wait a minute! If someone else gets a hold of this then they will become superpowerful giants and they'll be able to defeat me!" Leader Plankton gasped. He then stuffed it in the rocket and sent it to Uranus. He sighed in relief and walked out of his experimenting room. "Where'd the send the chum to?" asked Musical Squid. "Simple. I sent it to Uranus," said Leader Plankton. Musical Squid suddenly got a distrubed look on his face and asked again "Wait, where'd you send it?". "I said I sent it to Uranus!" shouted Leader Plankton. Musical Squid looking quite distrubed ran into the bathroom immediately. Meanwhile, on your Uranus... A whole bunch of oversized aliens were relaxing when suddenly a rocket landed on their planet and a whole bunch of chum popped out of it. "What is it?" said once of them. "Let's eat it!" said another and immediately they all started eating the chum turning them into powerful giants. One of the gloopians fell off the planet due to being so big and landed in the ocean. The other Gloopians jumped off and landed in the ocean too. "Mhhm! Food!" cried one of the Gloopians and ate one of the fish. Everyone started running away in terror. The Gloopians walked around looking for people to eat. "What the?! They can't eat everything! Then I'll have nothing to rule!" cried Leader Plankton as the Gloopians ate random people as they ran away. One of the gloopians ate the Bucket of Evil leaving just the floor along with Timmy, Prisoner SpongeBob, Musical Squid, and Cheapskate Krabs. They all immediately started running away.Timmy ran to his spaceship but right when he got to it a Gloopian ate it. Timmy the Twina then started running somewhere else. The Gloopians were getting tired of chasing after everyone so one of them got an idea. "Hey! They all need water to survive so why don't we just drink up all the water so they can't run around anymore?" said one of the Gloopians. They immediately started drinking all the water in the ocean. Once they finished drinking it everybody fell to the ground. Well, everybody except for Timmy the Twina and Sir Sandy for they didn't need to breathe water to live. "Come on!" shouted Sir Sandy as she ran away. Timmy the Twina followed her to a rocket. They both jumped into the rocket and drove to the moon. The Gloopians then ate all of Earth including the part where humans resided. They followed Timmy and Sir Sandy to the moon. Quag was walking on the moon and plopped a pill in his mouth. "Now in five minutes I will shrink so I can take over all the tiny planets of the universe!" Quag laughed evilly when he suddenly saw the Gloopians. "What do you want?!" Quag shouted angrily and the Gloopians responded by eating the entire moon except for Quag, Timmy, and Sir Sandy. "Man, they sure eat a lot!" said Sir Sandy. "Ya think?" said Quag dull-ly. One of the Gloopians then plopped Quag in his mouth. Timmy and Sir Sandy just stared at the Gloopians in shock. Suddenly, the Gloopians started to become smaller due to the effect of the chum wearing off. Everything they ate came right out of their mouth due to being too big for them. The only thing that didn't come out of their mouth was Quag was had shrunk due to his shrinking pill. Sir Sandy and Timmy the Twina quickly jumped on the moon while the Gloopians were sent back to their home planet. Meanwhile, everything was back to normal on Earth except for the fact that Timmy and Sir Sandy were missing. "Where the heck are those to?!" said Leader Plankton as he searched around for them. Bodyguard Patrick then walked by. "What'd I miss?" asked Bodyguard Patrick as he ate a granola bar. Trivia *This is the first episode with clear innuedo. This is acknowledged by how Squidward reacts to what Leader Plankton says. *This is the first time Timmy has interacted with Quag since It's a Ruling New Year!. *Quag was defeated by the Gloopians in this episode meaning the moon is safe for now. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2013